


Shadow

by ohmaigay



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, Future Fic, I'm Bad At Tagging, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Mild Smut, Sexual Tension, Teasing, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:08:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22107586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmaigay/pseuds/ohmaigay
Summary: Even if they didn't like each other anymore, Mandy knew that she could always find Sonya watching her like a shadow.
Relationships: Sonya Deville/Mandy Rose
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Shadow

The music in the club was loud enough to shake the building, not that anybody really cared. Sonya had been striking out all night with girls. A part of her wondered what the hell was going on with herself, but another part of her knew why she wasn't having any luck. It didn't help her chances when she was obviously distracted by someone else. Mandy was a very distracting person that liked to stay in Sonya's line of sight. Sonya watched as Mandy danced with Dolph, but stared directly at her. Sonya downed her drink and motioned for the door, signaling to Mandy that she wanted to leave. They'd always show up together and normally go home together as well. Dolph tried protesting as Mandy left, but it was no use. Sonya was always too close by for anybody to get anything past her. Dolph had figured that out as soon as he grabbed Mandy's arm to stop her.

"Let go," Sonya said, putting herself in between Mandy and Dolph. He let go and put his hands up in surrender. Sonya was tipsy, just enough where she could fight someone if she wanted to. Mandy walked her out and got them a ride to the hotel. Sonya counted the seconds until they were in the elevator and she could have Mandy pressed against the wall. Mandy would always let Sonya hold her there, but rarely did they get any further. Mandy always had to remind Sonya that she wasn't a lesbian, but it felt more like Mandy was reminding herself at that point. "Why'd you let him put his hands on you like that?"

"I like seeing you get all angry like that," Mandy said, trailing her nail across Sonya's chest. "I do something for you, you do something for me."

"I'm not supposed to do anything for you, remember?" Sonya's tone was smug. Smug enough for Mandy to catch on and shove her backwards. Sonya moved back a couple of feet as the elevator dinged and the doors opened. There were voices in the hallway, Bayley and Sasha. Sonya didn't have to look around much to see the couple pressed up against Bayley's hotel room door making out. Sonya remembered that they had ridden over in the limo to the club, but didn't remember seeing them leave the club that night.

"Come on perv," Mandy said, jealous that Sonya was watching someone else.

"Jealous?" Sonya asked and Mandy pushed her inside of the room. Sonya kicked her boots off and slumped down in a chair adjacent to Mandy's bed. Mandy turned on the lamp by her bed while Sonya turned off the overhead lights. Mandy let Sonya help her out of her dress before she walked over to her bed. Sonya went through her phone as Mandy got herself situated on her bed.

"What's the point of this if you're gonna be on your phone?" Mandy asked and Sonya had a witty remark, but she decided to keep it to herself. She had already tested the water quite a bit throughout the night and Mandy seemed to be in a mood. It had been a couple of weeks since they had last done this, and something told Sonya that Mandy hadn't had a good release since then. Sonya threw her phone onto her own bed and gave Mandy her full attention. Mandy's hands moved down her body and Sonya's eyes followed them closely. Mandy closed her own eyes, as if thinking that not seeing Sonya made what she was doing any less weird. Sonya licked her lips as Mandy's fingers brushed over her underwear.

Sonya wouldn't touch herself until later, a time when Mandy couldn't see her. She'd go into the shower and touch herself then, away from other eyes and ears. Until then, she'd rile herself up by watching the woman she wanted but couldn't really have touch herself. Mandy let out a squeak of a moan and Sonya sat forward in her seat. She could feel herself getting extremely wet and wanted Mandy to hurry up so she could go relieve herself. Mandy's fingers worked quickly to bring herself to a climax as Sonya sat there watching her. Sonya wordlessly got up once Mandy was finished and walked into the bathroom. She turned on the shower and waited for the water to get hot before stripping down and getting inside of it.


End file.
